Noir et Rouge
by mariaerizabeth
Summary: Matt Murdock had to remind himself that Felicia Hardy is not always at his side of alignment. The Black Cat had to always have a mental note that both of them are players in their own little shady game and the Daredevil also is not the wait and see type. Different from Parker, Murdock is always the mysterious, smug smiling one, leaving her with pieces but willing to learn her pain.
1. Gökotta

If you really want to hear about it, the first thing you'll probably want to know is where she was born, and what her lousy childhood was like, and how her parents were occupied and all before they had her, and all that David Copperfield kind of crap, but she didn't feel like going into it, if you want to know the truth.

Felicia stood in her room in her secluded studio in New York. She took her costume and earrings off, revealing her bare back covered in deep scars. She hissed, they were starting to hurt. She needed to get to the tub to clean them. The Black Cat then heard footsteps behind her.

She stood up straight, holding back a winch from the scars. She turned her head slightly to the figure. "Get out," She growled.

Her eyes widen in surprise on what she found just in front of her doorstep. She was pretty sure Matthew Murdock would have the same face if he wasn't blind and so insensitive.

"Most cliché way to get back to your life, eh?" Matt sounded and held his hands up still a cane on one, as if he knew Felicia was already threatening him with her claws. Psh, of course he knew.

"What are you doing?" Too predictable, Felicia. At least something witty.

"Rose early in the morning to watch the birds only to find the right side of my bed was stone cold." He allowed himself to put his hands where they were supposed to be by judging from her heartbeat.

"The cat never leaves those who are loyal to them." She gripped the desk, holding back a cry as her scars began to sting.

"It was my father, okay? You would even kill me if I was between your way to your fath-Kitty, you don't leave your wounds open if you don't have healing factor."

"It's Felicia to you, asshole." She toned higher. Matt gulped hearing the sound of it. Felicia always purrs gladly and enchant him more if he calls her Kitty. "Just bloody sod off."

"Sshhh." Matt took careful, slow steps to her as if approaching a wounded pissed lion. He was the one who had all the right in this world to be cursing over her right now. But damn, now that he was up close, he could just embraces her freezing topless body and kisses her where she deserved it. "I'm sorry."

"I took the device." Matt could hear her gulping and her voice cracked a bit.

"I know." Didn't matter. He just wanted to feel her breath against his neck.

"It's really dangerous, Matt. If I can find it, so will he. I need to take care of this, maybe be gone. For awhile. Forever." Leave no thought alive to the slaughterhouse she took her pain.

Matt told her to shut the fuck up before he planted a kiss on her forehead, feeling her skin just from the sensors of his lips. Natch he knew Felicia got all those scars from protecting the device, protecting herself, and in no way on earth she would admit it, protecting himself. Is struggling with expressing feelings comes with the vigilantism and super villain package?

"We need to get those cleaned in the tub." He was the first to broke the silence, although he would preferred just like that.

"Oh no no we are not having a bathroom sex."

Matt shrugged with his signature smugly grin. "I'll take that as a tip."


	2. Natsukashii

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd5ccda3eb748be55b55869e131e53f3"Myriad of years later (not quite, just hours), as he faced the cat burglar, Matthew Murdock was to remember that distant night when his father took him to discover ice. He was sightless, but he could feel the brumal atmosphere out of her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="473bc9bfd517d065c227fc05be66db9f"Felicia Hardy shuffled about a rooftop singing to herself, performing well for that matter. And to the beat of the music she sang she put drops of different jewels into the sack about the rooftop ending with the crescendo of colours reflected. She didn't realise someone was around because she was too occupied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="311ae1060cc7b01c973004d65ea9120f""Practicing for American Idol?" The Devil of Hell's Kitchen entered the stage after his thrown bludgeons halting her from whatever she was doing. He knew he hoped too much. Just spending a few nights with him under his silk sheets won't change her walk of life. But still./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="260aed46de7b6c3e8174eb432f0a8512""Red?" Now that he got her attention. "Aren't you supposed to be the blind lawyer with a history of incarceration and personal tragedy? What in that make-up makes you have a sense of humour?" She didn't peter out, though. She had to wrap the night fast without playing around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dc903b6dce174e9c2e615afdf884cc3""How's the back?" He wanted to know, realising her pace of work as though indicating the black hole on her fair skin was never there. It went without saying that he could hear the wounds greasing her uptight spandex suit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe856befdcd332f3011ed187d1694ed5""How's the fully swallowed pride?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b17e891ac027ae307f04afb298337b2""How are the legs?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="905e36efe8fddead9bbb4c537e491222"Her face betrayed her by flushing itself like a tomato. How was it never a one night stand with Matthew Michael Murdock? And don't tease the shagging so jokingly, for god's sake. The increase on her heartbeat made his smile grew wider as the seconds passed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ecf799f68001ec60018f62d05e378da""Your codename should've been Horny Hornhead." After finally finished her sack, she didn't even bid adieu but just jumped down from the rooftop, vanishing her presence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63f38659e45dd64c6fb77c7f1ba0d7e3"Lucky for the Daredevil, his radar sense showed the cat lady "swinging" from building to building with the similar grappling hook like him. Luck was rare to be found near the Black Cat. Like a hormonal teenager blinded by love, he followed the scent of her chocolate perfume gladly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6da191ada0434307b0c172d2589a4d2""Black, stand down. Put the sack on the ground so I can deliver it back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7abb6ae13b19b40b8f70f36b86459cc"Felicia scoffed his formal tone. Must be Monday. "You're fully aware that I don't take orders, don't you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a602ac28fda51e6f4065971d11a6cb3""Which was why I had to cuff you to bed." Matt finally was able to keep up with her track from the catching wind stage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e297e65c5d17cac30e5950613752c60f""Believe me if I say you wouldn't want to be caught by sight around me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff3c70a3428db7dcdc346fb5a7aa76fd""Hand me that sack firstly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15b89394554328814ddb6f688343eec4""You and your law, Red. Tell me, isn't vigilantism illegal?" Felicia stopped by a rooftop to finally face him, face to face. "Playing judge by yourself isn't right either according to american law."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="377812350df9c593609bdf9b72054f2f""We all know too well there are things the law can't touch. Where they need the Daredevil. Like you, Black Cat. Don't make me repeat myself again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d523c0f8e04317512af1263fdd7ad1f5""Psh. Double standard. Yet you see the world as all black or white. You're disappointing me, Red. Matt Murdock could've done so much better."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1aa7821ec6ef8553316a3b8dccb0cae""You're stealing." Damnit, Matt. His arguments always fall downgrade whenever he didn't want to argue with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c77d6d37fcbd90e6fac8775da40f6e42""Everybody steals something. Humans steal natural habitat for themselves. The govt steals from the poor. A pushy boyfriend steals his girlfriend's privacy. The jobmarket's full of steal or be stolen. A bully steals an innocent kid's childhood everyday. You're stealing the cops' job." Not to mention her heart. "There's nothing right or wrong. Good or bad. It all depends on where you're standing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff8ce506b2278b6dcd74e1014d389c39"Of course the both fell to the uneasy silence. Matt could hear sirens, scream for help, Sinatra, but he didn't bother any of them. He had to break the silence before she decide to leave, where he had the guts that he wouldn't bee seeing her again if so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8a4c4b73a656d7d7af0d2a0bcc6c3c0""What do you want?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0649e86b3e07377e55081fee94b5b1d""Stay away from me." Felicia turned her back from him, about to jump from rooftop to rooftop again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="117a5d3b822d0ca4dfa539576fb65300""...Your heartbeat says the opposite."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe20ab0de9a4dccf79b93ef6df69fe85""Stop hearing people's heartbeat without permission!" She came back again with her palms clenched to fists./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c9e641f11f6fda137e9d9f4c83b080d""I just want to know the truth."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4296cd252fc0e6f8a56e8ac800bb662"After a few moments staring at him from horn to toe, instead of getting more mad her mouth let out a soft chuckle. "Red."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35533ae0d87be823df9157198ca50fd9"Matt smiled when he finally heard that friendly tone of her. Always calming. "Black."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da728d15d06a381371c7de72b215ef5a""Horny Hornhead."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0166a5441654a58c1aebe2fe35242336""KitKat." He responded that one way too soon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afd5b0fcd8578b924c2429706e2a7131""KitKat?" She repeated then cracked herself. KitKat. Kitty Cat. Chocolate. Schokolade Köln. "Touché."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51457ebd528a497b1e9af163ff0ce0b5"At the time Matt thought it was now or never and left no single room for hesitation. He approached her to take her hands between his. "Stay with me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adf9191ca6eeaeda91b0ad1c0ba5ee8c"Felicia purred when his big hands stroke her fingers gently and warmly. Yet she pulled herself out of him in the end. "You know all too well that's asking for the impossible."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6edecdf014252d13651c79560dc3fbd5""No matter what the consequences are, I don't care. Just stay, please."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b962de629e64688ce22aff1df246903"That was a lot of pride swallowed in just a few hours, Murdock. He sure was serious with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb31fab672862a64aaede6aecff4176a""Whoa, I'm not ready for that stage," she said jokingly. But true at heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0c44451ae59eb63cfc5255766da7c6a""I'll wait. Heck, anything for you to stay." He let out a hand for her to answer. He swore to himself if she didn't want to take it, then that was period./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee1bcc910bea4f511a8d2bd442ac4de9"Matt felt barmy just standing there waiting for the not answered hand. If it wasn't because of his radar sense, the blind man would've thought she fled herself. Her heartbeat made him confident for making this far. He didn't feel like losing her either. Not this one, not this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ef3b75d3ee597f6504a486a8bb9d9ec"Instead of the figured answer, she pulled his hand to her direction with a grabby hand, making him stop looking so stupid and followed her. After all, he was a collective form of small things that brought her suddenly, joyously back to fond memories, not with a wistful longing for what was past, but with an appreciation of the good times. "You'll regret this."/p 


End file.
